


Going to the chapel, and we're...

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Going to the chapel, and we're...(The tales of Alpha werewolf Blaine and his Vampire mate Kurt) [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Marriage, Mating, Vampire!Kurt, playful bickering, wolf!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphawolf!Blaine and vampire!Kurt discuss plans for a very special, important day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to the chapel, and we're...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- So this kind of came out of nowhere but I can’t believe it’s taken me this long to write something like this, vamps and wolves are my thing...And I can see myself getting rather attached to these two...

“Kurt.” Blaine huffs as he gets into bed. His already warm skin, now even hotter from the earlier shower to soothe his aching muscles from his evening run; shivers and tingles blissfully as his bare body hits the cool sheets.

 

“Blaine.” Kurt imitates him, smirking a little as he settles himself under the covers of their king size bed next to him, his tub of moisturizer on the side table open and ready.  This current conversation started about a month ago, and has stopped and started and paused and started up again on multiple occasions ever since, now turning into a rather lengthy debate of sorts.

 

Blaine stretches, his thick neck and broad shoulders cracking, his strong chest expanding with a deep inhale of breath, his abdominal muscles rippling. Kurt eyes him from his spot on the bed, very aware of his fiancé’s distraction tactics. He playfully prods Blaine in the chest with a finger as Blaine rolls towards him on the mattress, making himself comfortable, hands already reaching out, fingers searching, skimming across hard, cool bare skin and bones.  

 

“I know what you’re saying, I do, baby. But just listen…” Blaine whines, a pitiful sound in his throat when Kurt cuts him off. Kurt loves when Blaine does that.

 

“Blaine. We’re having an official mating ceremony. Out in the woods. The whole of your pack will be there. We’re doing everything by the book. _Your_ book. Why can’t we just incorporate some of my traditions…?”

 

Blaine sits up in bed, straddles Kurt’s thighs and curls in on him, making sure that he has Kurt’s pure, undivided attention. He threads his fingers through Kurt’s hair and rests their foreheads together. “Baby, listen to me. Please.” He breathes. “Just hear me out.” His eyes, bright golden, fractured with hazel and forest greens bore into Kurt’s own glassy and blazing like a bright, blue electric flame. Kurt stiffens, his body tensing in the most delicious way and Blaine knows that he has him.

 

It’s always been this way with them, ever since their first meeting, never hard for one to grab the others wilful, undivided attention. 

 

“I love you.” Blaine says, his voice low and deep, laced with sincerity. “I will love you forever. You’re my mate. We’re bonded for life. I knew that from the moment I caught your scent and my eyes found yours. I would do anything for you, anything to keep you happy and healthy. I’d die for you, you know that.” Kurt melts, and throws his arms up around Blaine’s shoulders. “But there are just some things that werewolves cannot commit to.” He kisses Kurt’s forehead. Kurt hums happily, eyelids fluttering.

 

“Such as?” Kurt asks, a little breathless. Blaine knows just how to get him, always has and always will.

 

“Such as wearing jewellery.” Blaine pulls backs to look at Kurt again, noticing the small uplift to Kurt’s eyebrow, and the downwards curl of his lip. “Sweetheart.” Blaine chuckles, hands clutching at Kurt’s sides. “If I’m out running or hunting with the pack and I change, the wedding ring that you want me to wear will fall off and disappear, probably disintegrate somewhere deep in the woods never to be seen again. I don’t want that and I neither do you. Or worse it could become caught somehow during the change and could cause damage or injury. What sort of Alpha would I be if I allowed that to happen?”

 

Kurt nods, slowly. “Ok, but how will others know that you’re taken?” he questions, softly. “How will they know that your mine?”

 

Now it’s Blaine’s turn to deflate in Kurt’s arms. “Our bonding scent baby. It will be all over us. Plus, you feed from me all the time, Vamps and Wolves everywhere will be able to smell my blood in your veins and your scent on my skin…and the shape of your mouth and the dints of your teeth.” Blaine grins, lifting a finger to trace the shape of Kurt’s most recent feeding, a purpling a bruise in the dip of Blaine’s collarbone. Vampires don’t often crave the taste of a Werewolf’s blood, but there has just been something about Blaine’s taste that has always had Kurt yearning for more. “And you know that I don’t- that _I cannot_ possibly have, need or want anybody but you. Nobody else would try to come near me, they’d sense the love and loyalty I have to you from miles away, right to my core.”

 

Eventually, _finally_ Kurt starts to smile with him. That beautiful, graceful smile, all pink tight lips with a full set of sharp, brilliant white teeth that had Blaine dizzy with desire from day one. “How about we compromise then?” Kurt suggests, his hand coming up to rest over Blaine’s, over his handiwork between Blaine’s shoulder and chest.

 

“Of course. Blaine nods eagerly. “If it’s feasible, then yes. Anything for you, like I said.”

 

“How about you a wear a ring or even on a chain around your neck, the same one that I intend to wear on my finger, but just when you’re at home with me. And when you go out I can keep it safe for you.”

 

“I love that idea.” Blaine whispers, ducking his chin to where Kurt’s left hand rests on his shoulder and kisses his ring finger. “I can absolutely do that.”

 

“Great.” Kurt beams, bouncing a little, eyes flashing. “Next on the agenda; Groomsmen and Grooms-ladies…”

 

Blaine drops himself down dramatically down from Kurt’s lap and on to the mattress. Arms and legs splayed on either side of him, chest heaving with short pants and huffs of breath. Sometimes his inner wolf loves to put on a show, and Kurt being the devilish, playful demon that he is plays to it. “Honey, we don’t do any of that at mating ceremonies. We are the only two officially involved.”

 

“Well at weddings we _do_ , do that.”

 

“This isn’t a wedding, Kurt. It’s a mating.”

 

“When you asked me to be with you forever and bond with you for life Mr Alpha Blaine Anderson, then I assumed that no matter what other words you have for it, it’s still a wedding. Mating…marriage they’re all the same…”

 

“You know you’re not human right? You’re a fully fledged Vampire, have been for the last like eighty years or something. Vampires _mate_ , just likes us Weres.”

 

“What does it matter?”

 

“Because I’m the alpha of this pack, the protector and leader of this community, and I have to prove my love and responsibilities legally and officially with my beautiful, special omega… via a traditional mating.”

 

Kurt finds himself momentarily lost, wrapped up in Blaine’s so carefully chosen and beautifully spoken words. Though, not for long. He knows better, than that. Has been with Blaine long enough to know how to play him at his own game.

 

“Blaine, honey…” Kurt starts, his voice high and sickly sweet. He drags a long, cool finger up and down Blaine’s chest between his pectoral muscles, loving the way Blaine’s pupils dilate and his body visibly shivers at Kurt’s touch. “…As gorgeous as that all is and sounds…I want to get married.” Kurt continues, head and chin held high in the air in protest. “Whether I’m mortal or immortal, born or bred ever since I read my first magazine I found on my mothers dressing table at six years and looked at those pictures and read those ads, I have been planning my dream wedding, and I am going to _have_ it.”

 

Blaine sits up, folds his arms, a look of humor and disbelief passing over his face, his body starting to tingle with a deep, heated arousal slowly burning from the pit of his stomach.

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yes, really. I’m so unbelievably happy and honored to be mating you, and to become your omega, wolf or vamp be damned. I respect your traditions sweetie and I will honor them greatly, but you must also respect and honor mine. I come from a long lineage and this is important to me too…”

 

Blaine climbs up to his knees, hands reaching out for Kurt, his eyes softening and glistening. But it appears to be too late, Kurt is on a roll.

 

“…but if you wont let me _marry_ you then I will just have to darn well find somebody else who…”

 

Kurt suddenly finds himself thrust up into the air, off the mattress and pinned up against the far bedroom wall. Kurt’s fast and agile, of course he is. Super speed is a general Vampire skill. But Blaine can be just as quick when he wants to be and boy is he strong.

 

Blaine’s nose pushes into Kurt’s throat as he sniffs and licks upwards. His hips grind hard and tight into Kurt’s, his hands holding Kurt’s to the wall above his head, keeping him there.

 

“Is that so?” Blaine growls. “You’ll go and find somebody else just like that?” He holds both of Kurt’s hands to the wall with just one of his and pressed his free hand to Kurt’s waist, his thumb pressing firmly into Kurt’s hip. 

 

Desire floods Kurt body, and also a little bit of guilt.  But sometimes you gotta be cruel to be kind. He tries to nod but Blaine surges up and in, pushing his lips to Kurt’s and his tongue inside his mouth. “Never.” Blaine growls when they part for breath, his breathing ragged and eyes like dark pools of liquid gold, simmering on the surface. “You. Are. Mine.”

 

Kurt shivers, he knows he’s winning. But he waits. Blaine continues, his eyes scorching, almost feral, chest heaving.

 

“We will mate and get married and do whatever the hell you want to do. Hell I’ll drape myself in flowers, and carry you over the threshold of our home before I pin to you our honeymoon bed and never let you go again. Anything. I don’t give a damn about pack officiates. I just want you. I want…I want to marry you. Nobody else gets to have you. Ever. And if that’s what it takes…”

 

Kurt notices the soft crack to Blaine’s voice, the slight glimmer in his eyes and the hitch in his panting, he takes the opportunity to take back control. With a whir of speed and a rush of air he take Blaine by his strong but small waist and spins them around until he’s backing Blaine up against the edge of their bed.

 

He carefully guides Blaine down to the bed, sits himself in his lap and starts petting lovingly at his chest, cooing and making shushing sounds. “Good boy.” Kurt smiles down at Blaine. “There’s my good boy.”

 

Blaine huffs out a final breath and rolls his eyes, he knows he’s been had. His hands roam over Kurt’s sculpted body until they rest at the top of his thighs, rubbing and squeezing. “Do not, ever, wind me up like that again.”

 

“Oh, honey.” Kurt leans down to peck and nibble at Blaine’s lips carefully. “We have _years_ of this to come.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading…there may be more to come in this verse… : )


End file.
